The Ender Chest
by Naf1a7Ate9
Summary: A collection of Minecraft oneshots, drabbles, and shorts, set into my story worlds or based off prompts. Ch 3: "That's hardly an excuse to betray your friends," Seto spat. His powers crackled, sending flashes of light through the twilit air. Thunder rumbled in the distance.
1. Not Like That

**Halloo friends. I decided to start putting together a short collection of Minecraft oneshots and drabbles. Some of these might be set in stories that I'm writing (I.E. the Sunset AU), and most will be based off of prompts. Send in your ideas in the comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short story based off a prompt from the wonderful orchidlove123. Enjoy or cry, it's your choice.<strong>

* * *

><p>The two boys had been together forever. But it seemed like forever was about to be over as the zombie horde advanced.<p>

Mitch looked towards Jerome. "You ready, biggums?"

"You, me, and Betty. I always thought that this would be how it ended."

"This isn't the end," Mitch protested, hefting his iron sword. "You always say that. You've said it a million times."

_The time that poisonous swords had been slipped to all of their opponents in the Hunger Games._

_The time that skeletons had been waiting on the rooftops, and Mitch had found the letter in their leader's pouch, signed by Seto and promising payment for his and Jerome's heads._

_The time in the city, where Seto had unleashed a charged creeper on the helpless village._

_The time that the sorcerer had dueled them himself, and they'd only barely gotten away. "I'll get you soon," he'd promised._

And now here, backed against the well, surrounded by zombies on all sides.

"Any battle pla—" Jerome started to say, but then was cut off as a dart impaled itself in his foot. Mitch cried out as the same happened to him. He looked up, and met the insane gaze of the sorcerer who'd once been their friend.

"Hello, Mitch," Seto grinned. He was always smiling now, it seemed. "I'd kill you myself, but then you wouldn't be able to join my very special friends. I call them Team Zombie. Way cooler than Team Crafted, right?" He laughed.

"Eat hot death, Seto," Jerome snarled.

"Oh no, Jerome. Death is cold. Very cold. But I don't have to tell you. You'll find out soon enough, when you join my pets. Don't worry, though. I hear the zombification process is so painful that you can't even think, much less wonder what temperature it is. Oh well. You can tell me later. I'll just watch you, shall I?" Seto giggled again, and then teleported himself to the roof of a nearby house.

The zombies groaned as they advanced, and Mitch desperately tried to yank his foot out of the ground. "Jerome! Can you get loose?"

"I'm trying," he hissed, struggling against the dart. "Damn it, I will _not_ be eaten by zombies."

"He enchanted the darts," Mitch realized suddenly. "We can't escape."

Even as he spoke the words, a wrenching sensation tore through his foot as Seto's dart sprouted barbs, burying itself deeper in the ground and into his foot. Guessing by the Fluffy's gasp of pain, the same thing was happening to him. The zombies lurched ever closer.

"Umm… about this being it for us… maybe you were right," Mitch said, trying for a smile. He failed. _Come on, biggums. One more laugh. I need one last laugh._

Jerome chuckled weakly. "First time I've heard you say that."

A slimy hand brushed at Mitch's foot, and he severed it with his sword. The zombie growled angrily as it stepped back to join its fellow undead. "Don't tell anyone," Mitch pleaded.

"I won't," Jerome promised.

"Swear?" he pressed. Three zombies lurched forward, and he fought them as best he could, what with his right foot planted in the ground. Parry, lunge, stab. Slash. Duck.

"I swear," Jerome said, swinging Betty at the nearest zombie. The axe bit into bone with a thud.

Mitch hissed as a zombie's filthy nails tore through his skin, scraping into the muscle. He hacked at the creature, but there were many more to take its place. "Good. Because if you told anyone, I'd have to hunt you down and murder you."

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything less than the same for you."

"Glad we're on the same page." Parry, duck, slash. Stab, lunge, block. Duck again. Slash again.

A zombie pushed at Mitch, and he fell back. Ironically, Seto's dart saved him from falling into the well and drowning. But he hit his head and landed in the dirt. The zombies groaned their triumph, and Seto laughed from his position on the roof. "Score for Team Zombie! Scream loudly, Mitch! I want to hear you!"

Mitch did scream as the nearest zombie tore a chunk out of his flesh. Jerome wheeled, stabbing the zombie in the chest. Black blood slowly oozed out around the edges of the wound as the monster fell back. "J-Jerome," Mitch whispered.

"It's okay," the Fluffy soothed him, eviscerating a zombie with a swipe of his axe.

"H-how s-stupid do y-you th-think I am, you d-dumb Bacca?" he teased weakly. Betty swooped down over him, beheading a zombie. "I n-need to ask you something."

"Ask away," Jerome answered. Mitch felt a burning in his eyes. Stupid tears. He didn't want to cry.

"Don't l-let me die like th-this. D-don't let me b-become one of th-them."

"You want me to…?" Jerome whispered, his voice trailing off as he spun around, his diamond axe cleaving through a circle of zombies.

"K-kill me. F-fast." Mitch swallowed, his throat dry. "P-please, b-biggums."

Jerome nodded, and his axe started falling towards Mitch's chest.

_A little boy, shooting targets in his backyard, all his arrows hitting the bullseye._

_The same boy, slightly older, waving to the furry new student in his classroom._

_The boy, now a teenager, laughing with a group of his friends._

_The boy watching with the others as one of his friends ran away into the dark._

_The boy lying on the ground with a diamond axe buried in his heart._

And then nothing but pure darkness all around.


	2. When The Sky Falls

**Here is "When The Sky Falls," prompted by the wonderful ArcticHuntress. Remember to send in prompts!**

* * *

><p>Sky awoke. He wasn't in his bed, but rather in a box. Ah. A box. That was… not normal. Not normal, and not good. A box… he was in a box… <em>What?<em>

He smashed his fists against the lid and screamed into the gag that nearly choked him. Oh Notch. How had he slept through this? "Let me out!" he howled against the fabric.

"I think Sky's awake!" Ty announced, though his voice was muffled by the box's walls.

"Damn it, Ty! Why am I in a box?" Sky doubted that his friend could understand him, but he had to try.

"It's for your own good, Sky! Stay calm!" That was Jerome.

"Let me out, you stupid fuzzball!" he roared into the gag.

"He sounds really mad," Ty commented. "Sky! You know we can't hear a word you're saying, right?"

Sky gave a wordless shout of anger, smashing his forehead against the lid, and then screamed in pain.

Ow. That hurt.

Jason's voice sounded from somewhere farther away. "Guys! We need backup!"

There was a thunder of footsteps as Ty and Jerome left the area. Sky yowled in rage and smashed his feet against the lid, kicking at the wood. A flicker of light flashed through for a second as the box's lid lifted up for a second, and then it slammed down again.

Several minutes later, he felt the wood crack as he kicked it. Finally. It had felt like forever. Sky dug his nails into the crack in the lid and pulled the splintered halves apart, groaning at the strain. They gave way, and he clambered out into the blinding light, crouching down and trying to regain his breath and his powers of vision. He was out of the box. That was an achievement. But why had he even been in the box?

"Hi Sky!" came a squeaky voice from outside the window. Sky looked up and almost choked in horror. It was… "Ima squid!"

The disgusting thing had attached itself to the window using the suction cups on its tentacles and was dangling there like some sort of vile work of stained glass. "Get away from me!" Sky screamed, running towards the window and smashing the glass, sending the squid falling to the ground. Triumph.

Or not. "Hi Sky! We're all squids!" More squids poured in through the shattered window. It was twenty thousand squids! Well, maybe twelve thousand. Actually, it was probably closer to twelve, but what did it matter?

Sky ran to the door, slamming it behind him, and bolted down the stairs, vaguely aware that he was shrieking like a five-year-old girl. "SQUIDS!" he wailed at the top of his lungs as he jumped down the last few steps and almost fell over on the way to the door. Grabbing a sword, he raced outside, only to step on something squishy. Looking down…

No. No. No! They were everywhere! "IT'S RAINING SQUIDS!" Sky screeched.

"Oh, crap! Guys, Sky got out!" Mitch yelled, stabbing a squid mid-fall. It was, indeed, raining squids, and though most of them splatted upon impact with the ground, enough survived to form a group around Sky.

"Damn it! Sky, you need to stay in the box next time!" Ty shouted, hacking his way towards him. Sky couldn't help himself; he ran sobbing and flung himself into Ty's arms.

"Are they gone yet?" he whimpered as Ty pried him off, looking slightly alarmed.

"No, Sky, they're still chasing you," Mitch explained patiently.

Sky jumped three feet into the air and screamed, flailing around with his limbs and frantically trying to get the sensation of slimy tentacles off of his skin. "Augh!" he howled, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "Get them away!"

Suddenly he hit the ground. As he spat out the mud that filled his mouth, suction cups connected with his arms. The little monsters clambered all around him, burying him in a heap of tentacles, slime, and soft, cold, squid. There were millions! They were eating his eyes! They were sucking out his brain! Could squids even suck out brains? Either way, these were!

Sky screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. "They're going to eat me!"

* * *

><p>He didn't remember passing out, but here he was, waking up.<p>

He was… in a normal bed. And everything was fuzzy. Sky grabbed his glasses, and the four shapes around him coalesced into the familiar faces of Jason, Jerome, Ty, and Mitch. Well, Jerome stayed fuzzy, but all the others were much more defined. "Are the squids gone?" Sky asked instantly.

"Squids?"

"What squids?"

"You know, it rained squids." What was up with them? It. Had rained. _Squids_.

They all looked at each other. "Sky, you know it doesn't rain squids."

"Yeah. What would even give you that idea?"

"It's ridiculous. Laughable. Yeah. No such thing as raining squids."

"Yeah," Ty echoed the rest. "Definitely no rain of squids."

Sky looked at himself, staring at the trails of pink suction marks that criss-crossed his arms. "Then why am I covered in these?"

Everyone blinked like giant owls.

"No idea. Maybe you attacked yourself with polka dots? In your sleep?" Jason offered. "That makes sense."

As Sky opened his mouth to say that no, it did not make any sense, Jerome cleared his throat loudly. "Well, we'd better go. You should get some rest. And we've got things to do. Right, Ty?"

"Yeah. I need to, uh, clean my room."

What? Ty never cleaned his room. You couldn't even bribe Ty to clean his room.

"I better get to work. On building a new attic."

"And I should feed my gerbil," Mitch announced.

"But you don't have a gerbil," Sky reminded him suspiciously.

"Oops. I meant my guinea pig."

He blinked. "You don't have a guinea pig."

Jerome coughed weakly. "Geez, it looks like I need to get some cough medicine. Let's go, guys."

The four of them trouped out of the room, leaving Sky staring at their retreating figures. What was up?

* * *

><p>Jason closed the door with a sigh. "Do you think he'll ever guess?"<p>

"I hope not," Ty muttered. "But Mitch's nonexistent gerbil doesn't exactly help things."

The others had already moved on. "If he guesses—"

"I think he might. Sky looked pretty suspicious."

"If he guesses that we're lying, and that the rain of squids really did happen, I don't think that he'll ever be able to sleep again."


	3. Pop

**I was initially inspired by echomist66's comment about how Seto is always evil. I thought that this would put a different twist on things.**

* * *

><p>Seto lay on the sandy ground, staring up at the midnight sk—no, he wouldn't even think of the sky, because that reminded him of the person who'd—no, he wouldn't think about that either. His hands clenched and he rolled to the side, letting the tears slide down his face. Damn it, he didn't want to feel like this. He'd never been so weak.<p>

He could smell rain, and was dreading the storm. After all, where would he go? He had nowhere to go, and no one he could trust. All he could do was rest on the small strip of beach he'd found and cry silently, not daring to make a sound for fear of his self-control slipping and him ending up bawling. He wouldn't let any of _them_ have the satisfaction.

There was a soft rustle in the grass behind him, and Seto turned as he jumped up into a crouch, already prepared with a spell to turn whatever it was to dust. He didn't have time for—

"Hey, Seto," Ty said softly, stepping out of the grass with his hands held up warily. "I'll completely understand if you want to kill me."

"I don't want you to be here," Seto snarled, summoning as much hate into his voice as he could muster as he wiped the tears off his cheeks hurriedly. "Leave now, or you won't be able to leave later."

Ty smiled tiredly. "I'll take my chances," he announced, sitting down on a fallen tree. Seto hesitated, then discharged his spell.

"How did you find me? Maybe then I can be sure you won't find me again."

"Maybe then I shouldn't tell you."

Seto hissed. "I could kill you."

"But you won't," Ty told him confidently.

"You want to bet?"

"It appears so. I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

"Damn you, Tyler," Seto muttered under his breath. Ty sighed.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened."

"If you were actually sorry—"

"Please, Seto. I'm trying here, and you know how awkward I am with apologies."

"That's hardly an excuse to betray your friends," Seto spat, feeling all the anger in him congeal into one thick iron knot in his stomach. His powers crackled, sending flashes of light through the twilit air. Thunder rumbled in the distance, leaving his ears ringing.

"Seto…"

There was another rustle in the grass, and Seto glared at Ty. "Who else is here?"

Ty blinked. "I didn't bring anyone."

"Liar!" The anger clenched tighter until it hurt to even look at him. Seto pressed a hand to his head and turned away.

"I'm not lying," Ty said tightly, his words short and clipped.

"You are! And you're a coward! You didn't stop them! You let them kick me out!"

"They already had their decisions made!"

Seto hissed in pain as the magic coiled inside him. It wanted to escape his grasp. The magic wanted to use him. It wanted to run wild and destroy as much as it could before Seto reclaimed it. He couldn't let that happen, but it _hurt_ to keep the energy so constrained. Thunder rumbled again, this time much closer. "You didn't even try to change their minds!"

"It wouldn't have done anything! It wouldn't have made a difference!"

"It makes a difference to me!" Seto screamed. His ears popped, and thunder rang out again, this time much closer. "You're a liar and a coward and a traitor!"

"Don't call me that!" Ty shouted.

Seto wheeled around as the magic and anger melded inside him to create so much tension that he felt like he might snap. "Don't tell me what to do!" The grass rustled again, and he advanced on Ty, who stood up nervously. "Who did you bring? _Who?_"

"No one, Seto!" Ty snarled.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Seto screeched. Magic burst out of him in a ring of pure energy, knocking Ty over and flattening a nearby tree. Tendrils of energy erupted from the ground, and jets of light flew out from his palm. One smashed into Ty's chest, another into his head.

And then everywhere around Seto swam with streaks of light as magic raced away from him, the arcs of light exploding on contact. The storm broke overhead, and rain fell in icy sheets that Seto was barely aware of as he wrestled with the energy that wanted to control him. Lightning flashed, and as Seto's eyes rolled up in his head, he caught a glimpse of the dark grey clouds that swirled like a hurricane above him. In the last flash of clarity before he was dragged down into unconsciousness, he realized that the storm wasn't natural. He was causing it.

* * *

><p>Everything ached. As Seto pulled himself out of his sleep, he realized that he was still tired. In fact, it was as though he hadn't slept at all.<p>

Maybe he hadn't.

He sat up and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Hunger gnawed at his belly, and thirst left his throat painfully parched. He'd be able to think more clearly once he'd had something to drink. He'd start there. Now with some semblance of a purpose, Seto clawed his way to the edge of the water, splashing some onto his face and drinking huge, greedy gulps of the wonderfully cold water.

His hands were sticky. Further examination revealed that they were not only sticky but red. Seto touched a finger to the back of his head, and it came away bloody. He must have fallen, hit himself or something. But how?

Staggering to his feet, Seto caught sight of a body lying nearby. Green headphones were on the ground beside it. Who… Ty! But what was Ty doing here?

Then all the memories of the previous night came flooding back, and Seto fell to the ground. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

He'd killed the only person who'd ever been there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I might turn this into a short. Who says yeah?<strong>


End file.
